Hopper
Hopper was the leader of a group of grasshoppers and the main antagonist in the Pixar movie, A Bug's Life. ''He was voiced by Kevin Spacey. Hopper and his minions commanded the ants of Ant Island to gather food for them every season in exchange for protection, when really, he was taking advantage of them. Although Hopper was cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, he had the qualities of a leader. Hopper's catchphrase was "Let's ride!". Personality Hopper was the only grasshopper, who realized that the ants outnumbered them 100 to 1. He realized that the ants were like simple-minded sheep, and can't really think for themselves, therefore taking advantage of them. In one event of the movie, Hopper expressed concern that Flik stood up to him. One of the grasshoppers claimed that they can forget about him, because he was 1 ant. Hopper then walked over to a water bottle full of grain. He pulled one out, told the grasshopper to pretend it's a puny little ant, then threw the grain at him, asking if it hurt. When the grasshopper said no, Hopper grabbed another grain and threw it at another grasshopper, asking if that one hurt. The other grasshopper said no. Then, Hopper proceeded to pull the lid of the water bottle full of grain, asking, "Well, how 'bout this?". The two grasshoppers were then covered in a torrent of grain, and were presumably crushed to death. Hopper explained what he meant -- 1 ant can't hurt them, but they'd lose if all the ants stood up to them. Hopper was more knowledgeable than the other grasshoppers, and also, by his manipulative and serious personality, was more of a leader. Brief Synopsis Hopper was a feared grasshopper, who was blind in one eye (due to a scratch caused by a recent encounter with a bird). He led his gang of grasshoppers, including his brother, Molt, and a restless, ruthless Thumper, who kept full control over the ants. At the beginning of the movie, Flik accidentally destroyed the offering of food the ants prepared for the grasshoppers. Hopper was infuriated at this, but was willing to give the ants a second chance. Flik stood up to Hopper, and Hopper doubled the order of food that the ants must prepare. When he was dissatisfied with the amount of offering the ants give him after a second chance, he took over Ant Island and plotted to kill the Queen. After hearing from Dot about Hopper's plot, Flik and the circus troupe returned to the island and rescued the Queen, with the help of the fake bird that they made earlier in the season. Hopper had a fear of birds, but soon discovered that the bird was a fake, and tried to finish Flik, upon realizing that it was his idea. Flik and the ants stood up to him and bombarded him. Hopper was trapped in the circus cannon, at the time when it started to rain. He was shot out of the cannon at Flik and flew away with him, but Princess Atta intervened and swiped Flik away from him. Hopper caught up with Flik and cornered him to a bird's nest (and began to choke Flik), where the villain finally met his death when the bird picked him up and fed him to her chicks. Trivia *Hopper reappeared in ''It's Tough to be a Bug!, voiced by Andrew Stanton when Kevin Spacey refused to reprise his role. *He is considered one of Pixar's most evil characters. *He was the first Pixar villain who dies at the end. Category:Animal Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Warlords Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fearmongers Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Cowards Category:Little villains Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Important Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster